No tener nada que hacer
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Escenas un poco raras… situaciones extrañas, groserías de a montón, comedia infinita, parodias, albures, gomitas, pastelitos, pendejadas y cocaína.   Pero eso es lo que pasa cuando no se tiene nada que hacer… sin parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**

**Que onda chicos? Encabronados por que no e continuado de seguro verdad? Pues jodance, tengo una enorme y gran agenda que en este mes esta bien apretada y yo que pensaba que era cuando me liberaba. Bueno ni modo, espero que les guste esta, literalmente "mamada" de fic. Ejeje los que ya vieron este capitulo en una caricatura de internet ¡cállense! **

Damien apareció donde Kenny veía tranquilamente la TV

Oye… ya empezaron mis caricaturas_ hablo al rubio

Ah mira que interesante_ respondió sin mucho interés y siguiendo con lo que estaba

Si… y… están bien chidas_

Si, me imagino_

…_

…_

Dame el control puta_

Sácate a la chingada_

Que me lo des mierdas_

Ya lárgate_

A sí? Ok, ok_

2 minutos después

Ok te propongo un trato, te cambio el control por un sándwich de…. Jamón_

Ábrete si?_

Ok en toses te cambio el control por… un sándwich de….. jamón_

Pero si estas bien pendejo_

Bueno esta es mi última oferta te cambio el control por…. ¡UNA GRANADA ACTIVA, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!_ le quito el seguro a la granada y la lanzo contra Kenny

¡HAY! ¡NO MAMES! _ paro de un salto encima del sillón_ ¡PINCHE LOCO!_ la granada exploto matando a Kenny

*0*0*0*0

Un chavo de nombre Craig, iba por la calle cantado y saltando como poni encantado

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la_ perra_ señalo a una señorita que iba pasando

Hay niño baboso_

_La la la la la la la la la_ perra_ señalo a un tipo que también paraba por ahí

Tu vieja pendejo_

_La la la la la la la la_ perra_ señalo a un grifo de agua

_La la la la la la__ callo al ver a una pequeña niña rubia llamada Ruby pero el no lo sabia_ oh que pasa pequeña niña que llora ¿Por qué estas triste? _

Porque _snif _ hace dos días perdí a mi gatito, se llama bola de nieve y no lo encuentro_ sollozo la chiquilla

Oh no te preocupes pequeña niña que llora, todo se arreglara porque… ¡PERRA!_

La niña se quedo en blanco

_La la la la la la__ siguió cantando

0*0*0*0*

En el kínder de south park…

Hola niños hoy les vengó a contar un cuento _ dijo el joven STAN

Donde esa la maestra?_

A si su maestra… perdió una pierna por andar haciendo preguntas, ¿entendido mocosa?_ amenazo

Hoy les contare el cuento de "ricitos de oro"_

Esa ya me la se_

Pero no esta versión pedazo de porquería_

Ricitos de oro era una niña_

Apareció un Kyle vestido con un vestido rosa y peluca rubia "puedes decirme porque carajo estoy haciendo esto" protesto "a** si, si, si te callas pendejo es mi historia ¿ok?**" fue lo que Stan le contesto

_Ricitos de oro, iba corriendo feliz por el bosque, bueno no, estaba parada y no sonreía por pinche amargada, luego llego una bruja vieja y le ofreció una manzana envenenada, pero ricitos de oro era muy idiota y no se la como, entonces la bruja le metió un putaso con la manzana y quedo inconsciente; luego llego un castor y se la violo para ver si se despertaba, pero como no lo hiso dijo "hay que mamadas" y se fue a la verga, luego llego el lobo le soplo y ricitos de oro aterrizo en una casa de jengibre, entonces llego un camello le escupió y ricitos de oro se convirtió en un niño de verdad y le dio un paro cardiaco y se murió._

_Fin _

**Si ya se no me digan mamada pero es viernes y no tengo ganas de pensar hoy, pero descuiden pronto continuare las otras. Les daré una cita para la próxima semana ¿les parece? Ok **

**Adiós y quiero leche con chocolate **

**El programa de donde saque tremenda mamada es "vete a la versh" me obsesione con esa pendejada mayúscula y miren como quede T-T**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hijos de Xochimilco!**

**La verdad es que esto podría ser el inicio de una historia individual, o si gustan solo por esta vez, yo regresare, con más estupideces, pero por esta ocasión no abra ningún dato de importancia cultural. Solo burlarme y golpear de vez en cuando a alguien. **

_**++Oh-oh ella está de regreso++**_

Casa de los Tucker, hogar provisional de una chica extranjera mientras esta de vacaciones de verano, ella dio con su casa y los padres de la pequeña Ruby la invito a quedarse, claro que Craig era el que tenía que atenderla.

-Ha estas acabado Craig

Ahora era su deber entretenerla jugando wii pero resulto que era mucho más interesante, así que daba todo su esfuerzo para ganar.

-muérete Fer yo ganare

-apestas a apuesta morro

-es una apuesta

-tú dirás

-su ganas, te quedaras y yo haré lo que tú me pidas sin chistar, pero si pierdes tendrás que hacerte cargo de las tareas de la casa.

-acepto cabron

Comenzaron a jugar, duelo de espada (de wii sport resort) y Fernanda se encontraba en la mera orilla del la pista, para caer, cuando saco el arma secreta de las mujeres.

-estas muerta mexicana

- no cantes victoria

Puso pausa y en el juego y de dio una santa patada en los bajos al joven moreno, que den inmediato cayó al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor. Momentos que aprovecho para vencer al personaje de Craig en el juego.

-Si! Gane! Tu perdiste yo gane, tu perdiste yo gane!

-serás hija de puta

-pues claro mi madre era toda una puta.

-te reto de nuevo

-te doble reto, hijo de puta

**Después de que Craig fue obligado a lavar el baño, Kenny le hiso compañía a Fer…**

-wey me compre un nuevo juego para el mex-box

-eh! No memes

-no mamo…

-¡¿neta…?

-¡aja si!

-me vale madres…

-pendejo

-y… ¿de qué se trata? O ¿qué pedo?

-pues mira se llama… "_te agarre por ahí"_, y toma lugar en el año 3015 (_es el futuro pendejo_) donde México toma el liderazgo del mundo gracias al devastador poder de… ¡RESORTERAS NUCLEARES PATENTADAS POR LA U.N.A.M! el objetivo es dispararle a los zombis en los huevos porque si no, te violan y pierdes…

-ah! Eso en definitiva tiene sentido…

-cállate pendejo, tu estas hecho de semen!

**Después de que a Kenny le callera misteriosamente un ladrillo en la cabeza, Stan llego para hacerle compañía a la mexicana, pero esta ya estaba entretenida con los niños a quien les dijo (o más bien los obligo) que se disfrazaran, a cambio de dulces… El moreno solo estaba sentado sin hacer nada cuando Fernanda salió con unos colmillos asustándolo y haciendo que se aferrara al sofá. **

**-**hay no mames ¡que pedo!

Se dio cuenta de quién era…

-ah! , Maldita imbécil!

Amenazo con golpearla pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta…

-uh… yo abro

-eres una pinche rara! Una pinche rara!

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con tres niños Fillmore de calabaza, Ruby de hada y… Ike de zombi. Ella sonrió y los saludo.

-mira… un cerdito- señalo a Fillmore

-… una mosca -señalo a Ruby

-y, y un perro- señalo a Ike

-pero no soy un perro…_ protesto el canadiense

-y además sarnoso, que bonito

-¡ña denos dulces y… ya! –grito Ike

-¡no les voy a dar ni madres! Pero les voy a contar un cuento de terror…

-hay no…- Ruby se tapo el rostro

-hace tiempo había un niño, así igual de baboso que ustedes, que estaba jugando con una pelota cerca de una planta nuclear…

-aparecieron Craig con un traje de marinerito- **"que te quede claro que YO! No voy a hacer nada"- **dijo firmemente

**-…**

-de repente al niño le cayó una puta orca asesina! Haciendo que la pelota callera en un charco de mamadas radioactivas, y cuando el niño la quiso agarrar; se le apareció un pinche ranchero zombi, que andaba así de "_ah… te voy a sorber_" y el niño "**ah ¡sí! Pues sórbeme esta**" –le hizo el gesto grosero con el dedo- Entonces el zombi estaba así de "_ah… ah… ah… ah_…" entonces el niño se echo a correr y gritaba "**hay me persigue un pinche zombi agropecuario**" y luego se estampo contra una televisión, y de ella sale así una niña toda sucia y fea "_ah… quiero un bolillo" _y el niño_ "__**ah ¡¿ah… que pedo?**_" y luego llego el hombre araña y dijo "_yo te rescatare_" pero después dijo, "_no cuácala hueles muy mal_" y lo tiro en una isla desierta y luego llego **lady gaga** y se lo comió y "_ar-ale-alg-are-are-Alejandro_" y…y…y…

_**++fin+++**_

**Bueno… si gustan pueden decir si quieren que yo regrese para fastidiar y entretener… si no pues no y ya, tampoco los obligo a nada **

**PS: solo por si las dudas… **

**No soy dueña de Vete a la versh, y de paso tampoco de south park, bueno fuera que si pero no. **


	3. Respuestas a dudas y aclaraciones

**Este es un mensaje para un comentario algo peculiar…**

Para: Anubis Shadow y todos sus colegas

Muy buenas tardes, ahora aquí yo contestare a tus dudas y preguntas respecto a este fic.

Lo primero en explicar será el resumen.

Tú dices, que hubiera dicho desde el principio que era una parodia; yo te contesto de la siguiente manera: Debajo de cada resumen y antes de cada fic hay una lista de datos generales (nombre de la caricatura, categoría, idioma, género, capítulos, comentarios, etc.) Cabe mencionar que hasta el día de hoy no ha sido ni será modificada; donde se encuentran mencionados los géneros están los siguientes. PARODY/HUMOR.

Si tú dices ser "fan" de Vete a la versh, reconocerías de inmediato las frases que se utilizaron en el resumen, está claro que desde ahí no entendieron el mensaje.

Si ves que es una parodia South Park/Vete a la versh, y este último es mexicano, es más que obvio que pondré regionalismos, malsonados como tú los llamas, que no son otra cosa más que relleno cómico. Además de que esas palabras yo las eh escuchado en el doblaje. Lo hice porque según el índice de estadísticas demográficas, el cual cada autor tiene acceso, la mayoría de mis lectores son mexicanos. Que estuviera lamentablemente prohibido si fue error mío, me disculpo si ofendí a alguien con esto.

La nota de la autora es completamente irrelevante y rara vez tendrá alguna relación con el fic. Pero intentare ser un poco más neutral y con las palabras correctas en el lenguaje de cada personaje.

También hay un comentario que también contestare.

Cita "Lo primero que observamos en un self-insert del autor (o será que yo no conozco mucho de SP y no me haya enterado que existe alguien llamado Damien) que viene y habla con los personajes como si nada." Déjame decirte que estas en lo correcto, ese personaje no lo invente de la nada yo.

Damien es un personaje oficial de south park, para ser más específicos, capitulo número diez de la primera temporada. Es una parodia del personaje Damien Thorn de la película "La profecía" compruébalo si gustas. En cuanto a Kenny, el será pobre mas no vive en la calle.

La ortografía y gramática, yo estoy más que consiente del interminable caso de "allá" y "haya" junto con sus respectivas conjugaciones, cuando yo cite "hay" es porque ese es el sonido que emite el personaje original (Mecoboy).

La estructura del fic es diferente en cada autor, y en este fic fue particularmente en media hora, cuando prácticamente era inexperto en esto de los fic. Más yo reconozco que hice mal al no ponerle la debida atención y correcta estructura. Aun así tuviste la molestia de mostrarme la manera correcta de hacerlo, por ello te lo agradezco.

También agrego que la pagina, la encuentro un poco ofensiva hacia los autores y sus respectivas historias, por mal que este un fic, yo no lo llamaría "espécimen" yo no llamaría así a algo que fue creado con el único y exclusivo propicito de entretener y hacer reír: Claro cuando alguien hace este tipo de cosas se arriesga a que lo critiquen y no gusten de su trabajo. Trato de ignorarlo y verlo como lo que supongo que es, una critica constructiva.

Al final solo puedo agradecer por leer el fic, analizarlo, no lo borrare ni mucho menos, de todos modos tu me marcaste los errores y diste tu opinión, para eso sirven los comentarios después de todo, con esto espero aclarar dudas y preguntas.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

**Cereal Pascual**


End file.
